7 Minutes in Heaven
by Kokoroitai
Summary: i couldn't think of a title for this... it's Cloud's birthday and he is forced to play 7 Minutes in Heaven. explicit yaoi, AU, the characters WILL be completely OOC... so yeah... enjoy :D Leon/Cloud


Blue-Chan: heya! I seem to be paying more attention to One-shots than my story Time Slip now… ah well… nobodies reviewing it anyway. So… this came from absolutely nowhere and might be a bit weird ^^ enjoy anyway!

Disclaimer: I don't own the whole plot… I took part of it from a fic I read a while ago, I can't remember the name of the fic or the author… but yeh… I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy or any of that shizzle either…

--

Cloud hated birthday parties.

He especially hated HIS birthday parties.

Why did he hate them? Because they always ended up with everybody there getting stone drunk and messing the place up.

Well, today was Cloud Strife's 21st birthday and Sora had conveniently set up a party for him. He sighed as the doorbell wrung.

"Heya Cloud! Happy Birthday!" Sora yelled as he threw a messily wrapped present into Cloud's hands and gave him a hug. Cloud, being a bit startled at his friends actions, said nothing. Riku walked up next to Cloud and sent him an apologetic look. Cloud nodded his head saying that it was okay.

"CLOUD!" Cloud braced himself as Demyx glomped him, sending him and Sora flying.

"Ow…" Sora said eventually, Sandwiched between Cloud's body and Demyx. Demyx realised what he was doing and stood up.

"Sorry, I guess I got a little excited."

"Yes you really need to calm down" remarked a voice behind them. Demyx turned around.

"ZEXY!" Zexion's eyes widened as he jumped out of Demyx' way. Resulting in Demyx running straight out the door and into the 5th arrival to the party.

"Uh… Demyx? Can you get off me please?" Roxas asked from the floor. Axel staring at both of them like they had both grown extra heads. Demyx got up and ran inside throwing another box into Cloud's hands.

"Happy Birthday!" he beamed. Cloud shook his head, a small smile playing at his lips.

"Say… where's Leon?" Riku asked, looking around for the missing man.

"Right here, and Demyx, stay where you are or you'll have a face full of the wall" Leon said as he strode through the door. Demyx pouted but did as Leon said, walking into Cloud's living room.

"Leon! You are 2 minutes late what the hell were you doing!?" Sora yelled as he walked up to Leon, not caring that Leon had a good 2 feet on him.

"I walked here, which takes slightly longer than taking the car. Don't you think?" Leon said simply, placing his present with the others.

"Oh… well-" Sora paused, thinking of a comeback. "You should leave earlier!" Leon shook his head.

"Sora, drop it! Its only 2 minutes!" Cloud shouted, trying to stop the fight that was about to happen.

"Lets see what crazy things we got for Cloud!" Axel said smirking. Cloud gulped. He hated this crazy present thing.

"Me first!" Sora pelted towards the pile of presents and took them all into the living room, the rest of the group following. Cloud sat on the floor while everybody else took a seat on one of the sofas. "here!"

Cloud took the present cautiously, in case that it blew up like last year. He slowly ripped the wrapping off and opened the box. His eyes widened. In the box lay a black, glittery, vibrating dildo. He took it out and Axel, Riku, Roxas and Sora were in stitches. Leon just smirking slightly.

"Um… thanks…" Cloud said, putting it back in the box and placing it beside him.

"Mine next! Mines the biggest because I love you the most…" Demyx grinned and pointed at the biggest of the boxes. Cloud picked it up and pulled the pink wrapping paper off of it; opening the box he groaned and smacked his head on it.

"Thank you Demyx…" he said, his voice muffled by the box.

"Well what was it?!?" Axel asked, eager to see what Demyx had given him. He wasn't expecting Cloud to pull out a pair of black, leather, stiletto boots. Axel burst out laughing and fell off the sofa. Even Leon laughed this time. Cloud blushed slightly and put the boots aside. Axel toned his laughter down enough to push his present towards Cloud. Cloud didn't know how much more he could take. He ripped the paper off and gasped.

"Axel what-?" Axel laughed again as Cloud picked up a pink, frilly thong. Leon hung his head as a particularly explicit image came to his mind. He felt the heat in his face and was glad his hair was relatively long. Cloud on the other hand looked like he had been hit in the face with a tomato. He chucked the thong at Axel and looked at Zexion, who pointed at his present. Cloud picked it up and hoped since Zexion was the person who gave it to him it would be remotely sensible. The present felt like a book, he ripped at the paper off and rolled his eyes. It was a book alright. Zexion smirked and looked out the window.

Cloud picked the book up and stared at the cover, "Karma Sutra for Dummies". He closed his eyes and put the book as far away from him as possible. Roxas clamped a hand over Axel's mouth and looked at his present so that Cloud knew which one to open next. Now he was certain that these would all go into a cardboard box and up in the attic, Cloud just took the present and ripped the wrapping off of it and stared at what was inside… it looked like a ring box. He opened it and looked inside seeing a folded piece of paper. He looked at Roxas uncertainly and opened the paper.

A coupon for the hooker house down the road… Cloud sighed in relief and threw the box at Roxas laughing half-heartedly.

"What? Did you think I was going to ask you to marry me? I'm sorry Cloud, you're hot and all, but not really my type" Roxas laughed. Cloud smiled and looked at the two remaining gifts.

Riku pointed to the smallest of the two and Cloud reached for it, shaking it and not hearing anything… the box felt incredibly light as well. Cloud ripped off the paper and opened the box. It was empty, he looked at Riku confusion clear on his features.

"What? A box not good enough for you?" Cloud snorted and thanked him sarcastically and put the box with the pile of other presents. The last was from Leon, and although he was the most stoic of the group, he always came up with extremely stupid things to give him for his birthday.

Leon sat back and crossed his legs on the sofa he was sitting on as Cloud reached for the last of the presents. It was heavy, but when Cloud shook it he couldn't hear anything. He pulled off the wrapping and found a snow globe in the cardboard box. Cloud stared at it in amusement and looked at Leon before laughing.

"Dude… its August!" Cloud stated.

"I know… but it always takes you ages to get into the Christmas spirit, if we start now we may just manage it by Christmas." Leon said with a smirk. Axel started snickering.

"Good one Leon, you always come up with the best" Roxas said. Demyx walked out into the hallway and came back with a bottle, throwing it at Cloud, hitting him in the back of the head.

"Ow! What the hell?" Cloud asked, rubbing his abused head.

"Spin the bottle" Demyx grinned. "You can't have a party without Spin the bottle!"

"He has a point" Riku commented. "I have never been to a party without a game of Spin the Bottle or Seven Minutes in Heaven".

"Seven Minutes in Heaven! Even better! You're a genius Riku!" Demyx beamed as everybody got into a circle. "Your birthday Cloud, you spin first!"

Cloud reluctantly reached for the empty bottle and spun it as hard as he could. It looked like he was stronger than he thought because the bottle didn't look like it was going to stop any time soon. Axel lay on his stomach with his hands out yelling. "Come on!" After a couple of minutes the bottle stopped. Cloud had stopped paying attention about two minutes into the bottle spinning and didn't notice it had stopped, until he heard snickering and giggling. He looked up and gasped as he saw the bottle had stopped on Leon.

"No Re-spins! You have to go in!" Roxas demanded and got up, opening Cloud's bedroom door for them. "Go on!" he said smirking. Leon walked in first, Cloud walking in soon after, looking like he'd had bad sunburn on his face. Roxas shut the door behind them. He quickly ran into the living room where everybody was holding a role of duct tape, smirking.

Leon and Cloud just stared at each other, hearing strange noises that sounded like tape. Realization dawned on them as their eyes widened and they ran to the door trying to open it, finding it taped shut tight.

"You two aren't coming out until you've done something!" they heard Axel yell from the other side of the door. Cloud ran to his window to find Zexion and Riku there waving their empty tape roles and smirking at them. They really had thought of everything. Cloud sighed and shut the curtains.

Leon looked at Cloud, he had liked him for ages but had been afraid to act on it and ruin their extremely close friendship. 'but I guess that idea's gone down the shit pan now' he thought. He walked until he was standing behind Cloud and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling the blonde against his chest. He heard a gasp and closed his eyes, ready for the punch that never came.

Cloud gasped as he was pulled backwards and against Leon's well muscled chest. He stood stunned for a while, his brain trying process what had just happened. He snapped out of his stupor as the arms tightened around him and he felt lips against his neck, kissing gently. He groaned and leant his head to the side to expose more neck.

Leon sucked Cloud's shoulder as he reached down for the hem of Cloud's shirt, pulling it upwards and over his head. Cloud turned around and kissed him. Gently at first before things got more heated. Leon pulled Cloud closer to him and deepened the kiss, exploring Cloud's mouth with his tongue as the other let out a moan. Cloud gingerly met Leon's tongue with his own before becoming bolder and battling for dominance. He was backed up against the wall, Leon running his hands over Cloud's chest and rolling his nipples between the pads of his index finger and thumb. Cloud groaned and arched slightly, grinding his hips against Leon's, who moaned and kissed down Cloud's jaw line and down his throat. Sucking at the skin and marking Cloud as his.

Cloud gasped and reached down to tug at Leon's shirt. Pulling the offending garment off and throwing it to a random spot on the floor, he started to give Leon's chest the same attention his was receiving earlier. Leon moaned and kissed Cloud roughly cupping the bulge in his pants. Cloud bucked into the hand, groaning into Leon's mouth.

Leon picked Cloud up and set him on the bed, before crawling on himself and unbuttoning Cloud's pants and pulling them down slowly, before discarding them on the floor. Cloud blushed as Leon smirked at him, liking the fact that Cloud wasn't wearing any underwear. He bent down and took the head of Cloud's arousal into his mouth and suckled gently. Cloud cried out and bucked up before Leon pushed his hips down again, taking more into his mouth and sucking harder. He reached up and put two fingers to Cloud's lips. He got the message and took them into his mouth, swirling his tongue around them. Leon groaned and took Cloud in all the way, relaxing his gag reflex and hollowing his cheeks, sucking hard.

He took the fingers out of Cloud's mouth and reached down to Cloud's entrance, circling it before pushing one finger into Cloud and pumping it in and out. Cloud writhed and pushed down onto the finger. Leon entered a second finger and scissored, Cloud let out a broken groan and gripped the sheets beneath him, bucking his hips.

"Leon… please… fuck me already!" Cloud bit out, the fingers not enough anymore. Leon nodded and looked around. Cloud noticed this and pointed to his bedside drawer. Leon pulled it open and pulled out a bottle of gel, applying a generous amount to his erection, gasping at the temperature. He crawled back to Cloud and lay over him. Cloud spread his legs and wrapped them around Leon's hips. Leon pushed in gently and Cloud gasped at the pain of being stretched, Leon kissed Cloud's neck, trying to take his lover's mind off the pain. Once he was in to the hilt he paused, waiting for Cloud to adjust to his size sucking at Cloud's throat, he felt Cloud buck his hips and he gently pulled out and thrust in again moaning loudly.

"Faster…" Cloud groaned as he met Leon's thrusts with his hips, Leon complied immediately going harder and faster nailing Cloud's prostate. Cloud arched his back and cried out loudly. "There!" he gasped, wanting to feel that mind numbing pleasure again. Leon aimed his thrusts for Cloud's sweet spot and groaned as Cloud's passage tightened every time he hit it.

Leon felt his release coming and he wrapped his hand around Cloud's member, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Cloud screamed Leon's name as he came, covering Leon's stomach and chest. Leon groaned as he released deep inside Cloud and collapsed breathing heavily. Cloud kissed him gently as he pulled out and rolled so Cloud was lying on top of him, kissing him deeper.

"I love you Leon…" he whispered and kissed Leon again. Leon smiled into the kiss.

"I love you too Cloud" he whispered back and Cloud rolled off of him so that he was snuggled against Leon's chest. Leon smiled and wrapped his arms around Cloud and settled down for sleep.

(The next morning)

Cloud awoke to find he was hugging someone, looking up to find that he hadn't dreamed last night with Leon. Yesterday was definitely the best birthday he had ever had. He carefully detached himself from Leon trying not to wake the other up, he put on a pair of pants and tried opening the door, and the tape had come off thank god. He walked into his living room to find Axel and Roxas sleeping on the floor under a cover, Demyx and Zexion were missing and Riku and Sora were on the sofa. He frowned in thought and looked around for Demyx and Zexion, finding the bathroom door locked. He closed his eyes and made a mental note to clean the bathroom once everyone had gone.

He walked back into the bedroom to find Leon lying there awake and smiling at him.

"Come back to bed, it's a Sunday" Leon stated and patted the space beside him that Cloud had vacated a few minutes ago. Cloud smirked and sat on the bed, kissing Leon gently.

--

Sorry about the sucky ending… I could not think of one at ALL!!! And by brain was kinda burned out from writing the lemon O_o…

Please review peoples… this took me a good 3 and a half hours and its 5:25am here! T_T I have a shite sleeping pattern… meh es tired... –yawn-

EDIT** i broughteded the smex back... shh don't report me again... plz??


End file.
